


Tender Resignation

by Curiosi_tea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosi_tea/pseuds/Curiosi_tea
Summary: Sometimes, bad days just happen. It’s unavoidable. Din has a particularly bad day and all he wants is to have Cobb in his arms. When he finally does, he never wants to let go. Cobb always knows exactly what to do to make him feel better.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Tender Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Any time anyone gives me a compliment, I just want to be a fluff burrito. So I then considered Din being a sad burrito and this happened.

Some days just aren't good. This was one of those days. Everything was going wrong. Not even wrong, just not right. 

Cobb was gone before Din woke up, late he might add, having already taken Grogu to school. One might see this as the opportunity to have some calm and quiet before going to work but not Din. He enjoyed the time he had with his family before he had to spend hours with people he didn't generally like. It gave him the encouragement he needed to make it through the day.

Din managed to have nearly everything go wrong as he got ready for work. He nicked himself while shaving, dropped the bottle of shampoo on his foot, and even burnt his bagel. He took a deep breath as he started his car, attempting to will the universe to make his day better. 

_ It didn't work. _

He realized as he walked into the classroom that he had left his coffee on the kitchen counter. He mentally scolded himself, already wishing he had the caffeine in his system to fight the growing migraine forming from the morning. All the other teachers seemed to be against him that day. They insisted on asking him for favors during his prep period and he could never find it in himself to say no. While the children were mostly okay, there were always a few that Din wished he didn't have to deal with. 

By lunchtime, all Din wanted was to go back to sleep. His head pounded and he just in general felt miserable. He poked at the leftover spaghetti in his Tupperware. His microwave had decided the day before to stop working and he had forgotten about it when he packed his lunch. He wasn’t really hungry anyways, despite only having gotten through a few bites of his burnt breakfast. He was still moving it around with his fork when the bell chimed for the students to return to class. He put the lid back on his container and slid it back into his bag with a sigh. Just a few more classes and he could go home.

The sound of the door unlocking was music to Din’s ears as he entered his house. He half-heartedly dropped this bag on the bench beside the front door with a heavy sigh. He paused for a moment, trying to listen for any hint of a sound coming from upstairs to hit his ears but nothing came. Cobb wasn’t home yet. Grogu had plans to go to Winta’s house after school so Din was once again home completely alone. 

He had half the mind to reheat his coffee, but he just didn’t have the energy. He sluggishly made his way upstairs and found something more comfortable to wear. He pulled the strings of his hoodie to keep the hood as close to him as possible, pretending the warmth was the arms of his loved one around him. 

Once in better clothes, he trudged back down the stairs and made his way to the living room. He took the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around himself, the extra layer adding the perfect amount of warmth to emphasize the feeling he attempted to recreate. He laid himself out on the sofa, facing the back cushions, and let out a groan. 

He let the tears that filled his eyes fall, not even bothering to wipe them away. He was too exhausted to move at all. Even the slightest shift of his body caused him pain both physically and emotionally. 

Din wasn’t sure if he dozed off or not. The familiar sound of a car locking outside caused him to jump, the noise loud and painful to his head after so long in silence. The sound of the front door unlocking, however, was a more comforting one to his ears. He knew what it meant. But while his heart leapt at the knowledge that his love was finally home, his head continued to ache, a constant reminder of the day he had. He couldn’t even bring himself to call out Cobb’s name in return for his own as the other man entered the house. 

Cobb’s eyes first fell on the bag by the door, knowing that Din rarely left it out. His heart began to pound with worry. He made his way to the kitchen and found the now cold thermos of coffee sitting open on the counter. He called Din’s name again, the anxiety clear in his voice, a stark contrast to the cheery greeting he had called as he first entered their home.

This time, Din managed a soft groan that sounded pathetic even to his own ears. He hated that he made Cobb worry, mentally adding it to the list of things that had gone wrong that day. His eyes filled with fresh tears as his head pounded harder, causing a small hiss of pain. 

“Hey, Darlin’,” Cobb spoke softly, leaning his shoulder against the wall of the entryway. He gave a gentle hum as Din huffed out another groan. “Bad day?”

All Din could manage was a nod. Even the simplest of motions brought him pain, sharp at the base of his neck.

Cobb gave a small nod, knowing Din couldn’t see him. He made quick work of what he needed to do. He closed the blinds of the living room window, something Din had forgotten to do. He smiled as Din gave a satisfied hum to the welcomed darkness. He placed a soft kiss to the top of Din’s head before rushing upstairs. He quickly changed his clothes, much as Din had a handful of hours earlier, tugging his dark green hoodie over his head. He took a spare blanket off their bed and carried it down the stairs. After grabbing a cup of water from the kitchen and setting it on the coffee table for when Din was ready, Cobb finally wrapped the blanket around himself. 

“Do you want to stay like that or you want to turn ‘round?” Cobb asked gently, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Din paused for a moment before turning around slowly, pressing his back as close to the cushions as he physically could. He opened his eyes for the first time in hours and was met with the sight of Cobb smiling softly down at him. He actually managed to smile back, weak but genuine. 

Cobb pulled the blanket tight around him and joined Din on the sofa, wrapping the blanket around Din with his arm as he pulled him closer. He finally felt his heartbeat return to normal as Din buried his face into Cobb's chest and sighed contently. The sofa was barely big enough for both of them but they both saw it merely as an excuse to cuddle closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cobb asked gently, his voice muffled by the blue fabric of Din’s hood against his face. 

Din wanted to say yes. He wanted to vent about how long the day had been and everything that had gone wrong. He wanted to tell Cobb how much he missed him and how happy he was that he was finally home. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn't push the words out. His head gave a sharp pain behind his eyes and he squeezed them shut, tears forming again. He sighed defeatedly and shook his head.

Cobb nodded. "Alright," he whispered, holding him tighter. He ran his hand lightly up and down Din's back. He felt Din shift to lean into his touch, shaking lightly. Cobb knew he was trying not to cry. "It's alright, I've got you, Darlin'."

After taking a deep, shaky breath, "I love you," was all Din managed to get out. His voice was scratchy from his hours of silence and crying. He knew he needed water; he was likely dehydrated at this point. But right then he couldn't be bothered to move, not when he finally had Cobb's arms around him. Not when he finally felt warm and safe.

Cobb removed his hand from Din's back and slipped it under Din's hood to thread his fingers through his hair. It was warm and damp from sweat but Cobb just smiled and continued to play with it, scraping his nails gently against Din's scalp. "I love you too, Darlin'. Get some rest, I'm here now."

Din nodded and held him closer, his hand with a tight grip on Cobb's waist under the blankets they were wrapped in. After so many hours of the day, he was finally content. He could feel the love radiating off Cobb like one could feel the warmth of the sun on a summer afternoon and it made his heart skip. Cobb always knew exactly what he needed when he was upset. 

Bad days happen, they're unavoidable, Din knew that. But having some time to relax, wrapped up in blankets with the love of his life - that made even the worst of days fade away, leaving behind only the love and support he knew he would always find in Cobb.


End file.
